


Coffee

by honeycoffeemaker



Series: Humorous Naruto Comics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fancomic, Gen, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycoffeemaker/pseuds/honeycoffeemaker
Summary: Izuna, you don't deserve this brother XD





	Coffee




End file.
